


Temptation in the Desert

by XelSaji



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confrontations, Daddy Issues, Fem!MC, Intrusive Thoughts, Obey Me!OC, Other, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, lucifer being his usual prideful self, lucifer is bitter, physical assault, then gets his ass handed to him, tw: intrusive words, tw: physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XelSaji/pseuds/XelSaji
Summary: A few millennia or more will not rid of Lucifer’s disdain for his Father. Any mention, in any discussion, of his Father would only receive a haughty scoff from him. Perhaps a few remarks, or more, or a roll of his eyes. In short, the bitterness that still resides deep in his heart is as fresh as the spear of Light that struck him during the War.However, that doesn't stop him from trying to intervene in God's works. More specifically in corrupting and playing with His children's souls.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Temptation in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Obey Me! fanfiction featuring my MC Soo Ji-A or Aji, as she is nicknamed in this work. This is by no means to attack the Obey Me! fandom. I am a Christian and I stand by neutral grounds. I enjoy the game, the concept, and the characters very much. This work is to explore the confrontation a brother may give to a religious MC. In this case, it's Lucifer.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Physical assault, intrusive words, and intrusive thoughts. I will put an * to where the trigger starts and ends. Thank you for reading.

A few millennia or more will not rid of Lucifer’s disdain for his Father. Any mention, in any discussion, of his Father would only receive a haughty scoff from him. Perhaps a few remarks, or more, or a roll of his eyes. In short, the bitterness that still resides deep in his heart is as fresh as the spear of Light that struck him during the War.

His bitterness often causes him to intervene in his Father’s works. His Words of love and acceptance twisted to favor His believers to “stand proudly for their religion” when they are doing anything but. Lucifer is pleased whenever He would lose another one of His children due to His uptight laws being voiced out by His supposed messengers. It is a little taste of revenge—temptation—a little victory he can claim for being cast out of Heaven. 

However, he knows that his temptations do not work all the time. His Father’s “love” is simply too strong to those humans that believe so much in Him. Lucifer used to do the corruption all by himself, but ever since Satan was born, he seems to be enjoying the task much more than he would. He would not admit it, but he felt a mix of pride and jealousy at how well the fourth-born does his job well. Satan finds corrupting faithful humans much more fun than those already corrupted. Lucifer recalls how Satan loves to “poke and tease their buttons until they finally snap.” He made no further comment on the matter. To each demon on their own. 

Lucifer questions Christians—true Christians—as to how they still manage to worship and love God. No matter how many trials, tribulations, and temptations he and his brothers would toss their way, they still find the strength in clinging to God. And when the time has come for their judgment they are saved. It annoys him. A lot. Which is why he only corrupts souls that are worthy of his time. 

He has not had the chance to corrupt a pure soul in nearly five millennia until a human exchange student is tasked upon their care. Lord Diavolo had already briefed him about this, of course, he would just need to inform their brothers. Lucifer will do everything in his power to care for the human and protect them to push the exchange program to fruition. 

Lucifer is well aware of another pain in the a—pardon, _well aware_ of the troubles that may arise once the student is in their care. He had read her file (the exchange student is female this time), of course, despite the fact it made his nerves twitch. 

_Soo Ji-A_ , it says on her file. _Catholic._

She was a fish out of water. Lucifer noticed how completely out of it she was during the brief welcome of her arrival. She was still out of it even when Mammon had arrived begrudgingly. She nodded, answered, and followed submissively as if someone had placed her in a trance. Lucifer had to guess the poor human was still processing the fact none of this was a dream. She is in _Hell_. That was what her brain is telling her. _She is in Hell._

Of course, Lucifer would give her time to adjust, but he would not let her come to school disoriented. Her anxiety was as transparent as she is. She looked lost as to where she would be seated during dinner, and Lucifer had to tell her to sit by his right, in which she obeyed. She stopped herself from doing the _sign of the cross_ before meals and avoided everyone’s gaze as she mumbled out a slow “잘 먹겠습니다” instead. She was tense, anxious, and quick to eat her meal before locking herself up in her room. It was almost cute if it was not concerning. 

Lucifer had knocked on her bedroom door inquiring if she is alright. When he was permitted to enter, he saw her small form by the bed. Her legs are tucked close to her chest, arms crossed over her knees, and frantic eyes emphasizing the dark circles under them. He frowned. He knows precisely what worries her. 

“I know this is all too new to you,” he said, in a gentle tone as he can, “and this goes against what you have been taught and believed in since childhood. But I assure you that we will keep you safe. As long as you are in our custody, no demon can eat that pure soul of yours.”

And he smiled yet he saw the sudden fear behind the glasses. So, he kept that smile of his because it feels good to see fear kindling in the eyes of someone faithful. Someone who believes in his Father afraid in the presence of a demon.

“…okay,” Aji replied, submissive, quiet, anxious. She understood, but she does not trust his word. Lucifer is all too aware of that.

The nostalgic amusement to corrupt pure souls suddenly came back to him when he left her room. 

It has since been three months after Aji settling in the House of Lamentation. Lucifer has no complaints about her during the monthly deliberation with the student council and Lord Diavolo, other than the fact there is a _slight_ everyday disturbance in her quarters. No, she is not “dealing with her womanhood” (as Asmodeus suggested). It is just that she prays. In the early exchange program, they have taken in various human students to participate, all varying beliefs. There were Christians too, yes, but none of them ever _prayed_ in the presence of demons before. Lucifer and his brothers (thankfully) are not burning before holy light. It is just that they would feel as if the house is…cleansed. Fewer souls were lamenting each passing day. And every time they would go visit Aji’s room (mostly Lucifer, Satan, or Mammon), they would stop by the door, mid-knock, and suddenly perturbed to enter. 

It was annoying. Very annoying. Lucifer could just request her to stop, as Mammon suggested. Of course, his suggestions are most frequently stupid.

A knock came to alert him from his work. “Come in.” 

The door opened slightly. A young woman with a cloud of honey blonde hair and framed glasses peeked her head in. “I finished today and for tomorrow’s tasks,” Aji said with a polite smile. Lucifer looked up from his task, an approving grin on his lips. “Really? Not much to do today?”

“Ah, the opposite, actually,” Aji chuckled, setting down the red binder labeled “tasks” at the front. She folded her hands behind her with a simple glance at the working demon. “I figured to do tomorrow’s task today because, well…well, I uh have library duty at school tomorrow and I have to finish my other projects that are due this week.” 

Her stammers are still accompanied by her quick and concise answers. The way her eyes move from one place to another is still the same. The only thing that changed since her last three months of staying in Devildom is how much brighter and bouncier she is. The genuine albeit unconscious smile on her face attracts lighthearted and dark-witted demons in RAD.

Lucifer smiled up at her. “Thank you, Aji.”

Aji nodded and turned her heel to leave. 

She comes and goes, and only comes when she is needed. 

Such an obedient, kind, and happy girl. 

“Aji?”

“Yes?” She was quick to respond to his word. Her small figure turned completely to face him, and her hand gently nudged the door to close it. She looked at him with owlish eyes. _It almost seems like_ she _is the one tempting him._

Lucifer leaned back on his chair and straightened up. He made sure she can see the difference in their position in the room. She, the pitiful human, and he, the devil himself. His imposing stare at her frame made Aji avert her gaze. She kept her chin up but Lucifer can see her eyes shift to the table in front of him. He smirked. 

“Have a seat.”

“O-Oh- why—”

“Keep me company while I finish this up.”

Aji bit her lips. She fiddled with her fingers behind her, now eyeing the chair of bronze finish. Trouble was the only thing in her mind that churned her stomach. Why else would Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, a _demon_ , want her to keep him company as he finishes his work? 

She wanted to ask, but she is not impolite. So, with another nod, she quietly walked up to his chair and sat down. Keeping in mind the proper and obedient way to sit down when she was back in Catholic school; she kept her feet on the ground, her legs together, her skirt neat across her thighs and below her knee, and her hands resting on-top of her thighs. Aji has her head down. Her eyes glancing at any spot she sees. 

Lucifer felt the nerve at the back of his neck tick. Aji had thought of a quick protection prayer. It was small, rather faint, but it was noticeable enough to irk him.

He did not choose to let the silence draw on. It is time to play with the little human.

“Have you been adjusting well these past three months?” He asked casually to ease the tension off her shoulders. Aji softly chuckled, glancing up at him before returning her gaze at the ground. She pressed three of her fingers together as her foot quickly rocked back and forth. “Yes, I have. Uhm…I’m able to sleep well and I don’t get lost anymore so that’s good!” Another soft chuckle when she looked at him. Lucifer nodded. “That’s good. Have you come across any trouble at school?”

“No, none at all. I’m not far behind in my classes and I’m able to catch up well, too. Everyone is oddly nice? N-Not that I’m complaining!” Aji breathlessly giggled, touching her lips with her fingers before putting it down. “Just glad…”

“I see.” Lucifer studied her face. She has her gaze back at the ground with an unconscious smile. Although Aji’s records are clean, it is not entirely true that everyone is “oddly nice” as she puts it. When he would monitor the halls, he would notice a couple of delinquents whispering behind her back. They would snicker, place bets, and try to approach her. Yet before Lucifer can come up behind them and apprehend them for their behavior, they would jump back a meter radius away from Aji. Thoroughly pissed, the demons heckled at the human who received no reactions much to their annoyance. 

Aji pursed her lips. “Mammon is there at standby,” she quipped. There was an underlying nervousness in her tone, as if she has not informed Lucifer about it, he would reprimand his brother for not doing his job at looking after her. She had grown fond of the greedy demon, Lucifer noted. He wonders if it has any effect on her belief. “Does that bother you?” He asks, eyes gleaming at her. Aji stared at his rub eyes, blinking rapidly, and looking away frantically. “Hm?” She tilted her head at him despite not meeting his gaze. Lucifer nearly chuckled at her expression. “Having to see a demon cling and tail you?”

The thin fog of silence draws over them. Aji’s dark brown eyes slowly shift up to meet his ruby reds. He noticed how tense she furrowed her brows. “N..No—No, not really.” 

“No?”

“No,” she confirmed, smiling politely. “He…he makes me feel safe.” 

_You should not have said that._

Lucifer lightly chuckled. “It’s good to know that my brother is doing his job well. I’ve told you before, haven’t I? As long as you are in our care you are safe.”

“And I’m grateful for that,” Aji smiled, “I’m grateful for Monnie…and I’m grateful to have you, Luci.”

_I have you where I want you._

“Isn’t that ironic for a Christian to thank a demon for his protection?”

Aji halted her words. Her mouth is slightly open. 

_Gotcha._

The silence around them became thick. The smile on her face disappeared into a neutral line. Lucifer rested his chin on his fingers, a devious smirk playing on his lips. He could feel the nerve in her body tick and tick, her small human heart deliciously pumping, and the aroma of her fear slowly scenting his office. He could see the tiny cogs and gears turning in her head as to how she would reply. 

Aji quickly laughed. It was not wholehearted. Her laugh quieted down, an uneasy smile on her face, and she pursed her lips. “Mm…well, it’s n-not that I’m _thanking_ a demon—”

“So you’re not?”

“I-I am!”

“But you said you are _not_ ,” Lucifer pointed out. Aji made a whole-body flinch. He could see the anxiety swimming in her eyes. “Be clear, Aji. Are you not grateful or are you grateful?” He pressed on. Lucifer leaned forward on his desk, chest-bursting at how she instinctively leaned away. Her gaze shifted back to the floor. He has her cornered now. He could almost _taste_ the essence of her purity and the fickleness of her faith. With a blink of an eye, he could corrupt her right here and now. And his Father would have lost another child of His.

“Be truthful,” Lucifer slowly said—no, commanded. His voice a low condescending tone. Aji’s eyes slowly shifted back at him, eyebrows furrowed, and heart thumping loud. He knows he will try to filter out her words as to not offend him. However, he feels like it would be _fun_ to punish her for being honest. She is a human after all. A Christian facing the devil.

“Are you grateful to have our protection?” He grinned. The light of his office highlighted his canines at the curl of his lips. Aji’s eyes briefly shifted at his lips, to his taunting eyes, then back at the ground. She remained quiet for three seconds. Then, she slowly replied, that made his nerve _tick_.

“I’m grateful…for your Father that He protects me through you and your brothers.”

Lucifer laughed. “So, my Father is affiliated with me?”

“I think God commanded you to take care of me.”

His nerve ticked again. 

Lucifer intensely stared at Aji who swallowed thickly. “Pardon?”

“I..I think…I think—”

“You think that God commands _me_?” Aji shrunk back to his chair as Lucifer’s figure grew. His shadow towered over her, his eyes a dangerous red. “You think _my Father_ , who cast me out—who _disowned_ me—is commanding me to watch over a petty human like you?”

Aji gulped a whimper. She turned her head away when Lucifer had leaned in again. He was sneering at her. “Answer me, who watched over you when hungry demons eye your puny soul at every hallway? Who made sure your meals are not _poisonous_ and _consumable?_ Was it God? Was it the herald of Angels who you call on every night and every day?”

Slowly he rose over her. Slowly her eyes dilated upon his form. Slowly, with every word spat out in mockery, in spite, his wings unfurled, his horns curled out, and his fangs he bared. Aji wished she can shrink more in her seat. Lucifer has her trapped with his clawed hands clenching the armrest. She could hardly breathe and Lucifer _inhales_ her fear.

Her voice was a squeak. “I-I pray o-of course—”

“You _pray_?” Lucifer leaned back to laugh. A laugh full of edge and uprising anger. “Your prayers are useless.”

“I-It is not!” Aji fought back. “It _is._ ” Lucifer scowled down at her. The shadows loomed at every corner of the room. The whispers grew louder, and louder, mocking her with the dancing ruby red of his eyes. “When you thought of that prayer of protection in your head, it was _nothing._ Were you kept safe from this moment? Were you kept safe from _me?_ ”

***  
*Aji cried out when he slammed the chair on the wall. He kept her pinned down on her seat, his devilish smirk mocking. Lucifer can see the tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. Soon they streamed down her red cheeks, her nose twitching like a fearful rabbit, and her lips pursed shut to hide away her submission. 

That was what he was looking for. Her anxiety. Her fear. He wants to watch the light from her eyes crumble away little by little with her faith in her soul. He wants her to question God as to _why He has not saved her from this demon_. Lucifer can feel his chest swell with excitement. He _loves_ the way her eyes squeezed shut and fruitlessly mumble Our Father, Hail Mary, and Glory Be in one quick go as _if_ that can magically wake her up from this nightmare. 

Lucifer leaned his head down. His breath is ragged, menacing, _threatening_. His voice is low at an edge. “Where is your God, Aji? Tell me where—”

The momentary shock of her feeble push made Lucifer lean away. Aji made a run for the door. She threw her hand in front of her, reached for the doorknob—

Lucifer yanked her arm away. The anger at the bottom of his stomach _boils_ deep that her cry of pain only fueled it. He kept a tight grip on her arm and pulled her close. Aji is so frail and thin he might as well be holding a pile of bones right now. The disoriented and pain racked Aji’s entire body that she can barely stand when Lucifer raised her arm above her. She gasped, cried, and whimpered as she clutched the collar of his coat to keep herself up.

Lucifer stared down at her apathetically.

He watched the small human grip his collar tighter, feet wriggling to find a platform underneath, continuously crying _“ang saket—ang saket—ahhh puta ang saket puta—”_ as she desperately struggled against his iron grip. Lucifer thought he can keep her like this for the next few minutes just to see how long before she gives out. Then, when he thought she is just another weak human who is dependent on a being they could not see, the light in Aji’s eyes brightens.***

It brightens more.

Aji brought herself up and slammed her head under his jaw. The burst of the impact made him drop her to the floor. He did not expect her to play rough like that. He did not expect _any human_ to even retaliate against him. Stinging pain clung to his jaw that made the final nerve at his neck snap. The anger exploded in his stomach that it flared up to his throat. He has never felt so disrespected. ***The Avatar of Pride stalked his way towards her fetal form. She barely scrambled away when he had picked her up by the neck. Lucifer hoisted her up to his level. The professionalism he had put up as a front is now gone. Now, he is a demon. A being of pure darkness and malice. He has her tiny neck wrapped perfectly around his clawed hand and she gasped at her fleeting breath. ***

He is not going to kill her; no. Lucifer still has some honor left to respect Lord Diavolo. He is merely threatening her. This is his message to her tiny little human brain that God will not help her. He will not be here to help her. He was never there to help His children. _He will cast them away the moment they turn their back on Him._

God loves the sinner. But Lucifer was a sinner. God never loved _him._

***  
*“You are a child of God, are you not, Aji?” Lucifer stated rather than asked. His eyes pinned her on the spot. “If He truly cares for you, let Him send an angel. Have His angel save you from being _killed._ ”

Aji responded with a strangled gasp. Lucifer could still see the bright light in her shaking irises. It nags his anger to no end. “Your God does not care for you, Aji,” Lucifer whispered thickly. ***

“H—He…does…” Aji wheezed out, gripping his wrist to keep herself leveled up. The light behind her eyes remains bright. Lucifer scoffed. “If He does, He should have—”

_Slice!_

Aji fell to the floor once more, coughing and hacking. Lucifer stumbled back with a loud hiss. His wings unfurled into a black mass. It surrounded him as his feathers ruffled out in intimidation. Hot, burning, holy light spilled unto the shadows of his office. He held up his bleeding arm and tightened his grip on the wound. Lucifer snapped his head up and bared his fangs. He knows this warm heat all too well.

In front of Aji’s kneeling form was a blazing sword. A figure of ethereal light enveloped her. Protected her. Lucifer craned his neck up to see the glare of a thousand eyes looming in a spinning wheel of a halo. The contrast of the Angel’s height to him is intimidating to any ordinary demon or human. 

Lucifer does not feel any ounce of intimidation. He feels pissed.

Aji seemed unaware of the Heavenly presence behind her. She gulped in as much air as she could and glared at Lucifer. Her voice still trembled yet she found the ounce of courage in the volume of her voice. “It is written; thou shalt not test the Lord your God.”

Lucifer scowled. He felt every nerve pop in his body and the holy light burn his flesh. The heatwave grows intense as Aji wobbled to keep herself upright. Her gaze is pinned onto him. “He is always here, Lucifer.” His name is a strike to his heart. “God is always watching. Always loving us. Always protecting us.”

“You were afraid—I know that you are! Your faith is fickle!” Lucifer barked back, wings flapping forth shadows. However, it is futile. Although hurt was seen in Aji’s eyes it quickly was washed away by the bright light in them. Her Angel strikes its sword on the ground, and the shadows scrambled away from the heat. “Yeah, I was afraid,” Aji huffed, “but it was a human instinct. I wasn’t afraid _spiritually_. I know that you won’t be able to kill me—because God is with me.”

“You’re bluffing!” 

“Leave, Satan,” Aji commanded. Lucifer felt a sharp stab through his chest. His eyes widened, his throat tightened, and he gasped as the pain twisted in his chest. The demon looked at the young woman who stood firm in the light of God. 

“In the name of God, I _rebuke_ your name. Leave me!”

Lucifer breathlessly chuckled. “You can’t shun me—”

“LEAVE ME!”

A blinding light came over his vision. The lights in the room burst, the furniture thrown back as Lucifer’s body collided with his desk. He hit the glass of his window and fractured it in the process. He fell to his knees, shaking, and covered his form with his wings. 

When he came to, the heatwave was gone. The door was slammed shut. Lucifer stared at the dark and messy room listening to his own strangled hiccups.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> 잘 먹겠습니다 - "I will eat well."  
> Ang saket—ang saket—ahhh puta ang saket puta— - "Ah it hurts—it hurts—ahhh fuck it hurts fuck—"
> 
> A/N: This is my first time writing something like this. Usually, I would avoid religious themes or conflicts since it makes me anxious. However, when I was writing this, I didn't feel anxious at all.


End file.
